Cris Formage
|image = CrisFormage-GTAV.png |size = 200px |games = Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (voice) Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |status = Alive |gender = M |nationality = American |voice = Fred Melamed |home = Epsilon Building, Spanish Avenue, Rockford Hills, Los Santos |vehicles = Baby blue Maverick |affiliations = Epsilon Program (Leader) Michael De Santa (Player's choice) |bleeter= @CrisFormage }} Cris Formage is the founder and leader of the Epsilon Program, a cult based in Grand Cayman, Cayman Islands. 3D Universe In 1992, he was interviewed by Lazlow Jones on the West Coast Talk Radio show Entertaining America. On the show, he denies that the Epsilon Program is a cult, describing it as "a fellowship of like-minded adults who tithe money in exchange for salvation and merit badges". He also claims to have formed out of two eggs laid by twins on the day of the interview. He also has a rivalry with Darius Fontaine, calling him the devil. At the end of the interview, Lazlow describes Formage as an "alcoholic turned self-deifying cultist". HD Universe ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' In Grand Theft Auto Online, Formage visits the player after their first death and breaks the fourth wall to inform them on the ways of passive observation so that they can play GTA Online and not be killed by other players. Humorously, this cutscene all but confirms that Formage actually is a god, and everything about the Epsilon Program is true. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Cris Formage and the Epsilon Program are mentioned in Grand Theft Auto V on the radio where it is said that a court ruled that Cris and his program are no longer recognized as a religion by the United States and are no longer exempt from taxation. Cris is then mentioned to be crying on the steps of the court house after the hearing. Later on, after Michael De Santa has completed several missions in The Truth series of missions, Cris calls Michael during Exercising the Truth and tells him he's very interested in his progress. After completing Exercising the Truth, Cris Formage personally calls for Michael to the Epsilon Program Center. If Michael chooses to steal the money, Cris will call Michael, berating and threatening him for betraying him but is not seen again in the game. After completion of The Truth missions, a slideshow can be seen at the Epsilon Building which displays a book, We All Came From The Same Tree written by Cris Formage. Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Seeking the Truth (Voice) * Exercising the Truth (Voice) * Unknowing the Truth (Boss) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Cutscene after player's first death. Import/Export *He can purchase a collection comprising of a Banshee 900R, a Stirling GT, a Seven-70 and a Turismo R from the ''GTA Online'' Protagonist. Gallery Unknowing the Truth-Mission-GTA V.jpg|Cris Formage in the mission Unknowing the Truth. CrisFormage-GTAO-Character.png|Cris Formage after the player's first death in GTA Online. O2Is4DI.jpg|Cris seen in the in-game website of Epsilon Program. Trivia * On the promotional posters and the in-game website, Cris' skin color is notably lighter and his hair is black. However, when seen in person, his skin color is light brown and his hair color is dark auburn. * Cris Formage is a clear parody of scientology figures David Miscavige and L. Ron Hubbard, incorporating various elements of both figures' personalities and histories. * Like Lazlow, Fernando Martinez, Jack Howitzer and the Love Fist members, Formage is also a surviving character from the continuity of the 3D Universe. * The word "formage" if pronounced like how Cris pronounces his last name, is quite similar to "fromage", which is French for "cheese". * Cris' phone number is 328-555-0160. Navigation es:Cris Formage de:Cris Formage pt:Cris Formage hu:Cris Formage pl:Cris Formage ru:Крис Формаж Formage, Cris Formage, Cris Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Random characters Category:Epsilon Program Category:Honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame